Memories of the Past and Hopes for the Future
by animefan021513
Summary: Meliodas is running the boar hat as usual and trying to gather information about his friends when suddenly someone from his past comes through the door in rusted armor, and she certainly has grown and matured in more than just looks, yet stayed innocent. Will this spark some romance? How will he react to seeing her again. Well don't just scroll! Read and find out!
1. Meeting Each other Again

JUST WANTED TO SAY: I have had people leaving reviews about my stories not being accurate (Not OOC, I'm okay with those reviews they are actually reviewing my stories for not being accurate to the manga or anime) ... ... ...This is FANFICTION! of course it's not going to be accurate, but if any of you would like to review about the story itself PLEASE DO! I LOVE READING REVIEWS! They make me happy. Even the ones that say the story is too OOC. I love ALL other reviews except reviews on Accuracy. Now, please enjoy the story and I want to say sorry in advance to the grammar Nazis...There will be Grammar errors.

* * *

"Yo, kid where is the owner, this food is awful." A man taller than Meliodas by about 4 feet threw his plate of 'Food' on the floor and walked up to him.

"Well, I'm the owner. What seems to be the problem?"

"What? A shrimp like you? You're funny kid so I won't punch you in the face. Now bring the real owner out?" He pushed Meliodas and he felt the muscles in his shoulder and partially his chest. "Say...How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"How much older?"

"Older than you think." Meliodas grabbed the arms coming for his shirt aggressively and threw him against the wall. "So, I'm open to any complaints as long as their complaints okay? I don't have time for talkers. Drink and eat or don't be here."

Hawke walked up to Meliodas behind the counter and tugged at his trousers, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Awe, are you jealous Hawke? Do you want to be thrown against the wall too?" Meliodas smiled and Hawke jumped on the counter.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Meliodas sighed and looked back at his piggy friend, "Honestly I have no idea. I have a feeling something from my past is going to come back and Haunt me."

"Like how?"

"That's what scares me Hawke, I really don't know."

Hawke was surprised to hear his friend was scared so he made him a mug of Vanya Ale. "Here ya go, I hope this makes you feel better."

"Thanks Hawke." Meliodas smiled and petted the top of his head and showed him that there were scraps on the floor.

Meliodas turned around and was starting another round of beers for a table closest to the window when he started over hearing some of the men in the boar hat talking about a walking knight in huge armor. _'Could that be Gowther? I know his armor was pretty large.'_ Then he heard clanking and his door bust open. He turned around to see someone in rusted armor walking through his door saying, "Seven...Deadly...Sins..." Everyone ran and the person in the armor fell. Meliodas went to get a closer look and felt his heart stop. _'Liz!? I thought she...Wait no, her hair was a reddish brown color. This girl's hair was pure silver.'_ "Hawke put her in my room."

"You're not going to try anything are you?"

"Oh look we're having roasted pig tomorrow." Before he knew it Hawke was upstairs saying he had put the girl on the bed but she wasn't waking up. "Alright I'll be up there in a minute. Watch over her and let me know if anything happens. I'm going to...clean up."

"You got it."

Meliodas cleaned up like he said he was going to, but he couldn't get the girl's face out of his mind. She looked like Liz sure, but she looked like someone else he knew...not many years ago for his lifetime. Someone small... _'Silver hair, one eye covered no matter what. That sleeping face...it...couldn't be...'_ Meliodas walked up to his room and saw her still sleeping.

"Definitely a girl" Hawke said.

"Hmm, lets see about that." Meliodas started sniffing her and examining her and eventually groped her breasts. She woke up and the first thing that came to his mind was, "Just checking to see if your heart is okay. Yup it's okay."

Elizabeth smiled in reply, "T-Thank you very much."

Hawke shouted immediately after she said thanks, "You bastard! Acting so Aloof!"

Elizabeth got a good look around and then looked at Meliodas, "Where...is this...? Um...Why am I..."

Meliodas cut her off to ease her confusion, "You came into the shop in some crazy Daze and suddenly keeled over."

"Shop?"

"The 'Boar Hat' It's my shop!"

"A-Are you the owner?"

Meliodas smiled on the inside, _'This definitely seems like her.'_ "Is that strange?"

"N-No...That sword on your back..."

"Huh?" Meliodas was wondering why she seemed fidgety all of a sudden.

"I...just thought that you were a sword master or something..." Meliodas begins to pull the sword out of it's sheathe hearing her scream in fear upset his heart somehow. The pain faded as she relaxed. "The blade is broken?"

"Hehehe Did I scare you? Even if it's just the hilt it looks pretty authentic if I show it off, right? This is what you'd call an incentive for people not to run off without paying!" He put his sword back into it's proper placing. "A lot of different customers come into the bar, after all...it's hard being the owner."

Hawke walked a little closer, "I feel sorrier for the customers who eat your cooking."

Elizabeth practically jumped out of the bed and went after Hawke and immediately hugged him and petted him all over. "It's a talking piggy! I begged father for one before!"

"The names Hawke." he had to admit he liked being petted and hugged unlike what Meliodas does which is threaten to cook him.

"So how was it?" Meliodas asked with a smile

"How was what?" Elizabeth was now a bit confused

"How was having a talking pet pig?"

"I...never got one..." She seemed sad so he invited her to try some food. Still somewhat suspecting who this girl is even if she DOES resemble Liz by looks. When the food was done and put in front of her she felt like she had to repay him somehow. "In addition to looking after me you're even giving me food...Just what can I do to repay you?"

"It's alright just eat."

"Alright thanks for the food." She put some in her mouth and it was unbelievably horrible yet it had a taste of kindness and thoughtfulness that she never tasted in the castle.

"How is it? It's horrible right?"

"Yes..."

"I knew it." Meliodas felt happy and somewhat sad that he had given a woman something so awful tasting.

"But at the same time...it's really good." Meliodas saw the tears and it felt like his heart had stopped and that he drew in a breath he couldn't let go of all at the same time. Elizabeth suddenly remembered why she was going to the bar. "I was looking for them you know...the seven deadly sins."

 _'Well that's convenient as Hell...'_ "Really why would you do that?"

"There is something wrong...I just know it. There is something unjust and wrong with the holy knights."

All three of them heard fierce knocking on the door. "Bring out the Rust knight or we'll break down the door! I'll give you thirty seconds."

"Don't need it." Meliodas came out and waved his hand behind his back to motion for Elizabeth to get away. Hawke instantly knew what to do.

Elizabeth looked back behind her to realize they were now chasing her and one of them shouted "CAPTURE HER!" when she tripped and fell the knights were seemingly running a bit faster. "She's down get her!" Meliodas was running behind her and ran past the knights. He then covered her body with his and hovered over her as Hawke chased them off the cliff.

"Um...you've saved me twice now...thank you."

"So...how's the rest of that story go?" Meliodas smiled, genuinely curious.

"The reason why I'm searching for the seven deadly sins is to stop the holy knights. You've helped me so many times I will never...I will never forget this debt...but please somehow forget about me."

 _'VERY UNLIKELY!'_

Hawke was now confused, "Elizabeth you're going after the holy knights!? The holy knights are among knights who protect Britannia. They're heroes aren't they?"

"And they are terrifying. Just one has enough power as an entire country's army...what if they decide to wage war against Britannia?" Elizabeth looked at Hawke with decided eyes. She had to go look for them no matter what. "A few days ago...Due to a coup D'état orchestrated by the holy knights, the king was captured. The kingdom has essentially fallen into the hands of the holy knights. In order to start a war they are forcibly recruiting people from the towns and villages surrounding the kingdom. The men are to be trained as soldiers, the woman and children are to bring food for storage, and the elderly are to construct castle walls. Without mercy, those who oppose them are...soon enough the Effects of their actions will befall to this region too." The thought of all that practically had her shaking.

"S-Seriously!?" Hawke was shocked.

Meliodas had a million things running through his head as he was on the wanted poster...well...someone else's face with his name, but same thing essentially..."That sounds pretty bad."

Elizabeth continued, "If there is one thing that could stop the Holy Knights, it would be the seven deadly sins!"

 _'Does she know what she's saying?'_ "Come on, are you looking for the seven deadly sins knowing what kind of people they are?" Hawke nudged her leg a little. "Aren't they supposed to be the most evil people in all of Liones?"

"When I was five or six years old my father told me the stories. Apparently the seven deadly sins was the strongest and cruelest order of knights in the kingdom formed by seven brutal criminals who carved symbols of seven beasts into their bodies. Not only that but Ten years ago they were accused of plotting to overthrow the kingdom and disintegrate after all the holy knights in the kingdom launched a general offensive against them...And I heard horrible rumors of them all of them dying but...that simply can't be true. There is no way that such amazing people would die so easily."

 _'No way...even though she comprehends they are villains and are different races of creatures she still wants to search for them...well, us.'_ "But they're villains aren't they?" _'I have to make sure she does understand who she is looking for...'_

"The Holy Knights are the ones who are actually making the people suffer!" Suddenly the ground fell beneath them and Meliodas heard someone talking about two confirmed deaths and he laughed a little bit. "Um, Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. Just thought I heard something funny." It was then that he noticed he was inches from her face again and if this is who he thinks it is he needs to keep a safe distance...no matter how beautiful she looks, or how innocent and sweet she seems. "I'm going to need you to hold on to me tight around the neck and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to get us back up on the cliff."

"O-Okay but how are you..."

"Now!" He leapt into the air and got back on the cliff like he said he would. He notice how light she was in his arms and hid away a small blush and he didn't understand why it was there. He looked at her injured face which had scratches and some bleeding and pure anger overflowed in him. 'How dare he harm her!' It took all he had to not level the entire cliff himself and he had to think of someway to calm him down so he tried asking, "You awake?"

"Y-Yes I am." She sounded a bit frightened but knowing what he knows about her feelings for the holy knights, that is a bit understandable.

"What are you doing alive! I will not change my statement!"

"Hey when I give the signal you run into the forest okay?" Meliodas looked at her the anger still boiling inside of him.

"Huh? Oh um...yes! of course!" Elizabeth said looking thought the forest for a clear but complicated path to take.

The holy knight then noticed Elizabeth's earing, "Well it seems I'm in luck! The symbol on that earing is that of the royal family which means you are...CONFIRMED princess Elizabeth!"

"Princess Elizabeth?" _'So I was right. She has surely grown in more than one aspect but so has her personality and her kindness and innocence. Which means he harmed the princess...not just any of the princesses...he harmed Elizabeth.'_

Hawke was shocked and concerned at the same time. "Princess Elizabeth as in the princess of the kingdom!?"

The holy knight ignored this statement from a talking pig, and continued to talk. "There's a search order out for you throughout the kingdom. You won't run will you? The orders are to capture you alive but it can't be helped if you die in an...accident...can it?"

"WE ARE GOING!" Meliodas shouted and told Elizabeth to run in front of him.

"There's no way I can allow myself to be captured. I can't give up just yet!"

The holy knight swung his weapon in the middle of the trees, "Confirmed accidental death!" Meliodas took her arm and pinned her to the ground and shielded her from would have instantly killed her. Somehow...seeing her alive and well beneath him and somewhat surprised took the anger away. They heard the holy knight coming closer, "Now then what shall the circumstance of death be. Crushed by fallen trees? Or blood loss from the cut of a whirlwind?"

"Hawke you seem to be fine..." Meliodas looked at his piggy friend, while choosing to ignore the holy knight.

"You call this fine? I'm skewered!"

Meliodas began noticing that Elizabeth had gotten up and now he was slightly confused. "Elizabeth! Hey where are you going!?"

"I won't be able to get away." She tells him with a heavy heart.

He felt something alike to heartbreak but not quite at the words that Elizabeth were saying to him. "You...you said that there's no way you can give up didn't you" Slight desperation crept up in his throat.

"If I surrender to him quietly he shouldn't take your life for no reason." Suddenly She saw a wave of power coming towards her and couldn't move.

 _'NO! YOU WILL NOT HARM HER ANYMORE!'_ Meliodas shielded her form this blast like he did the last one. 'If Bartrand saw me like this he would have my head!'

"Please! At the very least you should make it out alive!" Elizabeth begged with tears in her eyes.

 _'Still so innocent.'_ "It looks like he is going to kill you either way!"

"Why? I was happy in my journey searching for the seven deadly sins. I've never been on a journey before...I was so worried and in order to hide my identity I wore armor I wasn't used to and walked until I was exhausted...but...I wasn't able to rely on anyone...and even then you were so kind to me. someone you didn't even know..." Meliodas couldn't help but remember how they first met prior to this, and was brought back from his thoughts at her tears overflowing even more than they were. "That's why I don't want to wrap you up in this any further...you whose name I don't even know."

 _'You know it you just don't remember.'_ He couldn't keep the smile off his face when telling her, "Meliodas. That's my name."

"W-What? Meliodas? That can't be...no way...you look like a child! Wait...that symbol on your arm, it's a dragon!" It took all he had not to laugh at the fact that she had said the same thing to him years ago.

The holy knight tried to attack Elizabeth again and Meliodas blocked it. The holy knight began trying to asses the situation. "Have you figured out who I am?"

"It can't be you truly are...YOU ARE!" with one swing of Meliodas' broken sword it stopped the holy knight's attack in it's tracks.

"I'm the dragon sin of wrath, Meliodas"

"That's...That's impossible!"

Meliodas swung his blade and watched the holy knight take flight. "He sure went up high..." He looked at Elizabeth and inwardly smiled. "Well, looks like with this, you've found the first one...Elizabeth." After so long the name felt nice coming off his lips. "About the remaining six, I've got business with them too, and coincidentally I started looking for them recently as well. I've been running a bar to gather information. If I had a serving girl I would probably get more information." He couldn't hide the joy he felt in his heart when he saw her starting to put two and two together. You'll come with me right?"

"Of course I will!" He enjoyed the look on her face when Hawke mama showed up.

* * *

Meliodas was reunited with Elizabeth but how does he know her from years ago? when and where and how did they meet. Will this blossom into a surprising romance? (Probably considering that's the genre right?) What will happen next!? These are all questions I will answer in the next chapter PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC FOR THIS ANIME/MANGA! (Please note that yes I will put some of the manga in it but again it is still fanfiction and please don't judge me on accuracy. :) please tell me what you think!


	2. Daddy's Friend?

"Ellie, You really should get back in bed where did you go?" Veronica was searching the hallways for her sister Elizabeth, after she had realized that she had snuck out of bed with talks of a Knight with Yellow hair. "Elizabeth where did you go!?"

Growing tired of worrying her sister Elizabeth came out from behind one of the large doors. "I'm right here Veronica."

"There you are! what are you doing out of bed? It's dangerous for us to roam the hallways at night."

" I told you...I was looking for the Holy Knight with Yellow hair."

"What are you talking about? A lot of them have Yellow hair, and I believe that hair color is actually called blonde."

"Not this knight. His Hair was Yellow and his eyes are as green as that jewel daddy showed me...what was it called...Emer...Emereeld?"

"You mean, as green as an Emerald?"

"THAT'S IT!" Elizabeth shouted and jumped up and down.

"SHHHH! Be quiet Ellie!" Veronica put a steady hand on her sister's shoulder and looked around to see if the guards were coming. "Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"Because I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" Veronica was now confused. She had never seen her sister talking to a Holy Knight. In fact Elizabeth was actually scared of them. Why would she all of a sudden want to go talk to one now...

"Well...I was mad at Daddy for telling me I couldn't go climb the tree...you know the big pretty one out in the Garden? So I didn't but I was really sad and mad at the same time. So..."

"That's why you didn't eat dinner..." Veronica remembers her sister pouting at the dinner table and when everyone was done it was time for bed, so basically...She went without dinner. "So I'm still not seeing why you want to thank the Holy knight?"

"He brought me food...and a cupcake...WITH SPRINKLES!"

"I said be quiet Ellie!" They began hearing footsteps come towards them and Veronica ran to the nearest curtain when she saw That Ellie was still in the Hallway she motioned for her to go hide and was about to speak when she suddenly saw someone walk up to her.

"Hello there young lady. Shouldn't you be in bed?" It was a knight wearing a helmet that looked kind of funny.

"I...I..." Apparently the Knight saw that she was getting scared that she would get into trouble so he took his Helmet off. Veronica saw that her sister was indeed telling the truth. He really did have Yellow Hair and his Eyes really did look like Emeralds. She also saw that her sister had relaxed and was happy to see that it was the person she was talking about. However, her happiness for her sister finding this knight quickly grew into worry when she saw this yellow haired man pick her sister up like he had permission to or like he already knew her. "I feel taller!"

The Yellow haired man laughed and when he did it seemed like even his eyes were smiling. "Someday I expect you to be much taller than me."

"Really!" Elizabeth smiled wide.

"Really, really."

"Hey can I ask you something Sir Knight?"

"Sure Elizabeth." This earned a shocked expression from both Veronica and Elizabeth. The reason why Veronica was shocked was because he didn't say _'Princess Elizabeth'_ He used her name so informally. The reason why Elizabeth was shocked was because he knew her name.

"Okay now I have two questions! How do you know my name and wasn't it you who brought me dinner?"

"Yes it was me who brought you dinner and don't worry I didn't cook it. I hope you never have to taste my cooking and if you do...it will probably be because there was nothing else."

She began jumping in his arms. "Yay thank you for bringing me food! I was looking for you to say thank you. The cook came to my room and took away my tray and he promised he wouldn't say anything to Daddy."

"Is that so?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah...OH! What about how you know my name?" Elizabeth's face lit up with curiosity and Veronica couldn't bring herself to interrupt this conversation. She had never seen her sister that happy.

"I'm a very old friend of your Daddy's."

"A friend of Daddy?"

He smiled at her, "That's right."

 _'Wait, if he's calling himself a friend of Daddy's...then that's the knight who is charged with overlooking Elizabeth's safety as his top priority...Which means she REALLY needs to get to bed!'_ Veronica came out from the curtain and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Come on Ellie we need to get back to bed. Thank you Sir Knight."

"No problem Princess Veronica. Good night you two."

"G-Goodnight..." _'So he WAS leaving the formality off of Ellie's name on purpose.'_

Once they got to their room Veronica had sat Elizabeth down on her own bed and started asking her questions. "Do you know that Knight's name?"

"Nope." She said kicking her feet with a smile.

"Do you know why he gave you food?" Veronica started having a bad feeling about his conversation.

"Nope...maybe because he's kind?"

"How often have you seen him now..."

"I remember...I started seeing the Yellow haired knight walking around when I was three years old."

"And how old are you now?"

"I'm five years old almost six years old."

"Right...and you have no idea why you would see him that often?"

"Well now I know that he is Daddy's friend." Her smile got brighter and she plopped backwards further onto her bed.

"Daddy left him in charge of your safety. He is only following orders, understand?"

"No I don't understand..."

"Why not?" Even Veronica knew what it meant, at her age, for a Holy Knight to Follow orders.

"Because, Daddy has never been friends with a knight before. His only friends were other Kings and Queens from different countries...So that means the Yellow Haired Knight has to be someone special right?"

Veronica thought about it and Elizabeth was actually correct. Their father had never considered anyone in the palace a friend. He loved and respected everyone but to outright call them a friend...was different. He considered the people of Liones to be like his children that needed to be well taken care of. She never noticed until Elizabeth mentioned it, that he never considered anyone in the palace his friend. She wanted to know why. "You're right...but it's time to go to bed. You're playing with Gil tomorrow right?"

"Right! Goodnight Big sister." She turned over and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day while Elizabeth was playing with Gil, Veronica decided she had to know why a Knight was considered her Daddy's friend and why he didn't call Elizabeth _'Princess Elizabeth.'_ She went to her Father's study and found him writing something down, when he suddenly looked up with a smile from ear to ear. "Hello Veronica, did you need something my dear?"

"Daddy...We saw a Yellow Haired and Green eyed knight last night...Apparently he brought Ellie some food and..."

"I told him only to bring her the cupcake as an apology..." He muttered under his breath but Veronica caught it.

"So...you do know him..."

"Yes he is one of my closest friends and I owe him a lot."

"He said he was your friend...but Why do you say he is your friend and no one else in the Kingdom?"

"Because I owe him that much. I could probably never repay all that he has given me. He saved my life and also Elizabeth's"

"Wait...How did he save Elizabeth's life? What happened!?" Veronica was now worried about what had happened to her sister.

"Your Sister Margaret knows this and I suspect you realized something at some point...You do know that she isn't actually blood to this family right?"

"I...kind of thought so...so what happened?"

"Meliodas Found her in a town that was left empty."

"What do you mean empty?"

"I mean that a few days before I arrived there were people living there and then when I arrived everyone was dead and practically ashes...Except for Elizabeth. I saw Melidoas pick something up and I was curious as to what it was so I sent some knights closer to him. He saw them coming closer and turned around with a baby wrapped in a blanket with blood on it...He held her like she was the most precious thing on this earth and he said something...rather Awkward at the time...Soon I realized what he meant and he apologized for it...but he found her and she didn't even have scratch on her. In fact...in all the destruction she was asleep when he found her. I came down off the hill and got off my horse. and I said 'Meliodas, what Happened here?' He gave me a horrific explanation which I pray you will never figure out...and I asked him if he planned to take care of the child. He said he wouldn't be able to because he no longer had anyone to care for the child with...and that he would give her to me on one condition..."

"What was it?"

"That I name her Elizabeth."

"Is that why he doesn't call her Princess Elizabeth?"

"That's right. HE is the only one besides you, your sister, your mother and I that don't have to call her Princess Elizabeth. He gave her, her name...He found her...and A day or two later he came up to my personal guards and asked them to let him watch over Elizabeth. They foolishly thought he meant babysitting her. He explained that he meant as a body guard...They then came to me with Meliodas and I granted him that permission. He has spoiled your sister rotten ever since. Such as bringing her a full meal." Veronica noticed her dad's face at that last comment and realized this...Meliodas, really was a friend of her Dad's.

* * *

Veronica woke up in her bed with sweat on the back of her neck. "Ellie..." She said as she woke up. Knowing her sister had gone to look for the Seven Deadly Sins and hoping that she found Meliodas first as she looks back on the dream she just had...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I tried to make it sound like they were children but Veronica was a slightly more mature child. And thank you for enjoying it this far!


	3. Forgotten and Remembered

We're on our way to the forest of white dreams because of a tip off from someone that not even Holy knights would go in there, when I noticed that Elizabeth was drawing something on one of the tables. "What are you drawing Elizabeth?"

"A cupcake with sprinkles."

"Why a cupcake with sprinkles?"

"I'm not sure...I just had this feeling I wanted a cupcake with sprinkles...and considering you can't cook I decided to draw one so I could always have one." I couldn't help but laugh a little, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its adorable really." I saw the blush over her face and I knew I couldn't take the words back so trying to change the subject I decided to see if she remembered me from when she was a child. "Hey, I know you're scared of holy knights but when you were a child, were there any holy knights you liked or spent time with?"

"Hmm, I think there was a holy knight in charge of my safety and I saw him every now and then...but I can't remember what he looked like. Father said he had a soft spot for me and that he was a special holy knight because he never aged."

'Bartrand what were you thinking!?' "Doesn't age huh? Sounds incredible. I've been told I look like a kid but I do in fact get older."

"Yes I imagine everyone does." She smiled at me and my chest hurt. "Gil used to talk about the same knight. He looked up to him and learned from him. He was sad when suddenly he wasn't there anymore...it was around the same time his father had died...it was really a rough time for Gil...Anyway, I was wondering...why can't you cook?"

"What an odd question...I guess it's because I never really learned. My father was more of the...erm...fighting type, and I don't remember much about my mother. So I never really had anyone to teach me..."

"Do you have any siblings?" An honest question but also a bad one...I wonder if I should tell her...

"Yes I have a younger brother...let's just say we don't talk much anymore." 'Or at all at the moment...'

"That's too bad, I wonder if I could meet him."

"Elizabeth, that Is the one thing I will never allow you to do if I can help it. I don't have many rules for you here because you are Bartrand's daughter but you are never to speak to him or even stand next to him."

"W-Why not?"

"He is dangerous." I could tell that the look on my face caused some alarm because she got up and suddenly hugged me. "E-Elizabeth?"

"He must have been terrible to you. I don't think he knew what an amazing older brother he had!"

"He did look up to me. However, we got into a fight...over a woman...A very long time ago. She passed away and our fighting ended but if he saw me again no doubt he would try and kill me."

"I'm so sorry..."

The sadness in her voice hurt all of my hearts "Don't be, It was my fault anyway...Well, on a happier note...do you remember anything else about the knight that was in charge of your safety?"

"Well, I remember that he told me he was an old friend of father's but that was about it. I don't remember much."

"You don't remember what he looked like?"

"No...Sorry, did you know him?"

"Yeah...you could say that. So...what was it like living in the castle?"

"Well, I got in trouble a lot...Father said I had a free spirit and that it got me into trouble. However, he also said he never wanted me to change. He said I was born a free spirit and that's how I should stay."

'She has no idea how much of that is true!' "Sounds like you were mischievous. What did you do?"

"Well, I climbed a tree that father told me not to climb because he knew I would try and reach the top. I almost made it to the top but then he saw me and panicked, and climbed the tree to try and get me down. He fell out of the tree and hit his head really hard. He was in bed for several days. There was also another time where I cooked dinner for Father and he really did enjoy it but he told me that, that was what the cooks were supposed to do."

"Wait a minute you can cook now Elizabeth?"

"Y-Yeah...Sir Melidoas...What do you mean by now?"

"I meant um, that you're telling me all of the great qualities and more keep popping up. You're impressive!" _'That was close...but she really has gotten to be incredible...not to mention Extremely beautiful. It feels weird for knowing her when she was a kid and me not aging...'_

"T-Thank you. Anyways I also escaped the castle many times so I could go watch the Holy Knights practice...in which the same holy knight I told you about would pick me up and carry me back inside even if I was well hidden. I would hide behind many barrels or in hay stacks and he would still be able to find me even though the other knights didn't notice."

"Maybe he had super hearing or something. Some knights have a special ability unique to them."

"That's true, that would explain how he knew when I was out of bed."

"That one I'm willing to bed he was doing his rounds of the hallways." I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"What's wrong Meliodas?"

"Nothing, I find it funny...you were such an adorable little girl getting into trouble and you remember all of this stuff but you can't remember the knight who took care of you?"

"I don't know why I don't remember and I don't appreciate you laughing at me for it!" She shouted at me...she actually shouted at me.

"I-I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"It's okay...I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I feel horrible...I shouldn't have laughed at her..."No, you had every right to be mad. So...do you not know anything about this knight who served you?"

"No, I've told you what I remember..."

"Okay I get it. Anyway it's about time you headed to bed...the stars are out and you seem tired."

"You're right." She yawned, "Good night sir Meliodas."

"Good night Elizabeth." I watched as she went upstairs, leaving me feeling both happy and sad that she didn't remember much about me. I wonder if I should tell her or not...


	4. Dreams and Advice

"Alright today was a good day girls, but it's time for bed." Meliodas announced to Elizabeth and Diane.

"Captain...send me to bed with a good night kiss!" Diane pouted outside the boar hat.

"Nah...too tired." He watched Elizabeth go to bed, not that he minded but he saw a scratch on her leg. "Hey Elizabeth, when did you get that scratch?"

"Huh? What Scratch?"

"The one on the back of your left leg...Did you not notice?"

"Oh that? Father says that was there even from when I was a baby. It's a strange sort of birthmark." She smiled and looked up at her room and then back at Meliodas, "Good night Sir Meliodas." And she went up to her room and closed the door.

"G-Good Night Elizabeth." Meliodas couldn't get it out of his head. Had that really been there since she was a baby? And if so how could he have missed it. He found her wrapped up in cloth and took her to the castle with Bartrand. He had always watched over her. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to think about it tomorrow." He yawned and went to bed.

* * *

 _"Sir Meliodif!" Meliodas turned around and noticed a small Elizabeth running past him and towards a dream version of himself._

 _"What is it Elizabeth?" The other Meliodas asked._

 _"I can't say your name correctly!" The little Elizabeth cried and it broke the spectator Meliodas' hearts and the dream Meliodas._

 _"It's okay Elizabeth, You will eventually I know it!" Both Meliodas' smiled, and suddenly Meliodas realized he was dreaming so he decided to take the opportunity to take control of his dream. He walked over to the other Meliodas and put a hand on his shoulder and now there was only one Meliodas. "Elizabeth, you will be able to say my name I promise you. Can you promise me one thing?"_

 _"Sure!" She bounced up and down with her long hair rushing against her legs._

 _"Only cut your hair when it reaches your ankles and only cut it to the middle of you back."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because you are clumsy and willful at the same time. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Meliodas seems to remember saying something like this to her before. Not just what he said just now, but this entire conversation._

 _"I pwomise!" She ran to hug him._

 _"Elizabeth...do you happen to have a scratch or something that looks like one on the back of your left leg?" Meliodas didn't know what he would get out of asking her this in a dream but he figures that this Mini Elizabeth is everything he remembered._

 _"Daddy says I had it when I was an itty bitty baby."_

 _"Did he now...Did he say what it was from?"_

 _"No, just that it was very black and very dark. The black stuff went away after my first time playing with you. That's what daddy said anyway."_

 _"Are you sure about that?" Meliodas suddenly went cold, he felt his hearts stop and couldn't help but cry a little._

 _"Sir Meliodif, why are you crying?"_

 _"I uh...I thought of something very sad just now."_

 _"What was it?"_

 _He looked up at the innocent Elizabeth, "I can't tell you. Promise not to ask about my past okay? Please?"_

 _"Okay, I pwomise, There there." She patted him on the head._

 _"Thank you Elizabeth."_

* * *

He woke up to Elizabeth at the side of his bed, "Elizabeth what are you doing in here? Not that I mind but..." He was interrupted by Elizabeth rushing to hug him.

"I heard you scream and I came in here to find you crying in your sleep."

"Scream...I screamed?"

"Yes, I was so scared that something happened to you! What on earth were you dreaming about?"

He decided to tell her the truth but in a round about way. "I used to watch over this beautiful little girl, I found her when she was a baby and I gave her to a loving mother and father, on the condition I could continuously watch over and protect her. I found out one day that I had hurt her...badly. I don't know who her birth parents were but her adoptive parents loved her to no end. However, I dare say I loved her more. I'm afraid though..."

"Afraid of what?"

"Well...I want to tell you a secret about me Elizabeth...something that I haven't told even the closest members of the seven deadly sins. I will understand if you are frightened, and I will understand even more so if you wish to have me killed but to tell you why I am afraid I must tell you this."

"Alright...Go ahead tell me." She sounded a bit worried but she felt she needed to hear this.

"I'm a demon...I don't age, well to be more precise...I haven't aged for the past three thousand years. I am scared...that I am going to fall in love with her. I find it incredibly awkward that I knew her as a child but at the same time..."

"Well, if you don't age I can't blame you for feeling awkward for falling in love with ANYONE. Especially if it's someone you already knew when they were little...but it still remains that you might love her right?"

"Probably more than anything in this or any other world." He looked up at her and then back at his hands that had tears on them. "However, she has forgotten all about me looking after her, and I don't know which is more painful anymore...the fact that I left a permanent mark on her through my own wrath with her getting caught in the cross fires or the fact she doesn't remember me."

"I'm sure if you give her something or tell her something that she might be able to remember you a little bit more!" She began to cry and hugged him tightly.

"I...might just have to do that." He smiled and sent her off to bed with a kiss to the hand and his thanks for comforting him.


	5. Cupcakes

(first off sorry for the last chapter being in third person. it will be in first person from now on.)

anyways :on woth the story!!!

"Hawke's mama go ahead and stop here. this'll be a good place to restock." I heard the confirming noise coming from Hawk's mama and then she settled into the ground...soon after that I heard Elizabeth fall from her bed.

It took all the energy I could muster to not laugh when I saw how messy her hair was. she walked up to me in her two piece pajama, rubbing her eyes, "Sir meliodas did we just...land somewhere?"

"Yes we did Elizabeth. We are stopping by a nearby town to restock and to just have some fun."

"Oh, that sounds fun! Let me go get dressed!"

I watched as she rushed up the stairs back to her room. "Always one for adventure arent you?"

"who is?" I turned to see Hawk looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Um...I was just talking to myself."

"you liar you were talking about Elizabeth werent you?"

"Oh look, were having pork chops tomorrow..."

"Eek! fine talk your yourself all you want you crazy person!" I laughed as Hawke went to my room.

Elizabeth finally came down and her hair was up in a pony tail, i decided to ask, "Elizabeth is there any particular reason you're wearing a pony tail today?"

"No I just like too. I remember that one of the guards that was especially assigned to me would put my hair in pony tails sometimes if father was busy." she smiled at me and then took me by the arm. "so, sir Meliodas...are you gonna show me around?"

Even though it caught me by surprise, "Y-Yes...Lets go."

we left the boar hat and put a closed sign on the door. Also I dont think anyone would come in seeing that there is a giant guarding the bar. I asked her where she wanted to go first and she said she wanted to go to a restaurant. I took her to one I knew of. If you could think up the food they would make it, and afterwards you could get a cupcake or chocolates.

'If I know Elizabeth as well as I believe O do, then she would like a cupcake with sprinkles. I'll buy it for her after she eats and take it to the boar hat as a surprise.' I thought to myself.

Eventually we ordered and ate. The bill wasnt mych considering the owner owed me a favor for fixing his roof when lightning struck it. I only had to pay for Elizabeths food and something for Diane...oh...and the cupcake.

after ordering four meals that would eventually fill up Diane I ordered the small cupcake with sprinkles on top.

when we finally got back I gave Diane her food and she was way more excited than she should've been...but i guess its because I baught it for her. I brought Elizabeth upstairs to my room by taking her hand and telling her I had a surprise for her. 'I dont even know if i want this to work...but here goes nothing.'

"Whats wrong Sir Meliodas?"

"Nothing, I um...baught you a cupcake. I know how much you like them."

"How did you know how much I like cupcakes?"

"I um...I just do." I brought out the cupcake and hand it to her, remembering that I had asked the owner to put in one of his super secret special ingrediamts into this cupcake...a memory potion.

She was so happy to recieve the cupcake she gave me a hug that almost choked me. The first bite she took and ate...left me in suspense. Then i saw her crying. 'What have a done!?' "Meliodas...I remember. I remember who my guard was when I was little."

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For abandoning you..."

"You didnt abandon me you were forced to leave those are completely different things!"

"You grew up a lot...when you fell into my bar...I didnt know what to do and then ypu surprised me by saying you were looking for the seven deadly sins. I took the oppertunity to tell you who i was. I understand if you dont want to stay..."

"Question...did you really find me all by myself?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard My father and my sister talking about it one day...I dont think they knew I was there..."

"Yes its true...I lost control one day...my wrath got out of hand and destroyed and entire village in a matter of seconds. Everyday i have to live woth that guilt...but somehow you lived through it. You were calm and happy in my arms. you even smiled at me and held out your hands to me. I felt like i was going to fall to my knees and cry. Somehow this precious baby survived and she was smiling at me...I thought I didnt deserve such a smile. Then i heard horses and thats when King Bartrand showed up. Later that day or perhaps a day later i asked to be your personal body guard for the rest of my life and he granted my request understanding the situation."

"What was the situation?"

"He knew i was the only one capable of causing that much destruction...yet you survived...I told them all to back off and not lay a hand on you. I was willing to fight the King if I had to...I cant really explain it...but somehow you saved me that day." I realized i was clutching my hands extremely tight. So i released them and lleaned my head forward facing the floor. "I fell in love with you...and I dont think there is anything I can do about it. Please forgive me."

She turned my head and smiled at me, it felt like all of my hearts had stopped. "I love you too."

The End :3

(sorry i know its a bit rused but please tell me what you think!)


End file.
